Lobster (Homarus americanus) hemolymph is a readily available byproduct of lobster processing that is currently discarded as waste.
There are approximately 215,000,000 pounds of lobster landed annually between the U.S. and Canada. We estimate that close to 60,000,000 pounds is processed by the food industry. The hemolymph from processed lobsters is currently discarded at an estimated rate of 2 million pounds per year.
Homarus americanus as a source of hemolymph is unique because lobster hemolymph/hemocyanin is readily available in sufficient volume to support its widespread use. This is not the case with hemolymph from other crustaceans and mollusks. Unlike shrimp, oysters, clams and other shellfish, lobsters contain a much larger volume of hemolymph—approximately 100 times more by volume. Additionally, unlike other shellfish, extraction of lobster hemolymph can be carried out during typical lobster processing. Though it is currently discarded, it can be harvested and utilized in our invention.